Charred Fields of Snow
by Chocomemo
Summary: Edward is a pretty famous musician who is sick of women wanting him for his fame. He just wants to be with someone because they truly love him for him, Leah Clearwater is scared and trying to get away from her abusive past and literally happens to run right into Edward in the middle of a blizzard in the dead of night out in the middle of nowhere. AH-LxE R&R M for lemons maybe smut
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- From Almost Capsizing to a Hot Altercation**

**EPOV**

I jogged through two hundred feet of calf-deep snow at the side of the road, to where tracks went over the side. The Camaro had continued its uncontrolled slide off the road, dropped about fifteen feet, and slammed dead center into a fair sized pine tree. The front end hugged the tree, keeping the vehicle from falling into the gorge. It was on a greater incline than my Wrangler with only one lone pine to hold the much heavier vehicle.

I could not see anyone moving or trying to get out.

_Fuck this isn't good._

Not that I could see anything really; the snow was spilling down so aggressively if I were to extend my arm forward it'd be lost in the cascading blanket of snow. "Damnit," I spat while lowering myself cautiously down the hillside to the driver's door.

_God, what if there are teenagers, a family with kids in this car? What if they are dead? I can't deal with this shit right now, I have to get them all out. I can't just leave them here, sooner or later the pine tree is gonna give way and goodbye permanently to whomever is in this vehicle._

I rubbed my jacket sleeve against the window to wipe away the snow covering the sleek surface and to my own surprise did not find a family with kids.

_Thankfully._

Instead I found a bewildered woman who was probably in her early twenties. The moonlight was bliss for me, I could see clearly if she was hurt in any way. Blood trickled down the side of her stunning face from a cut across the top of her left brow. The seat belt looked locked and snug around her navy blue pea coat. Her almond shaped pools of honey suckle colored eyes were heavy lidded and darting around. Her eyebrows pulled down and her forehead wrinkled.

"My holy ghost." I couldn't even believe that this was even happening.

And fuck it is cold.

_But somehow it's hotter than the hinges on the gates of hell._

I reached for the door handle and struggled with the process of actually getting the door open. I tried about seven times and my efforts seemed to be useless. Meanwhile the woman in the car was still gazing around, oblivious to what has just happened in the span of a few minutes. I realized that with the fender pushed back over the seam of the door that I really had to pull hard to get the son of a bitch open. I wedged my boot again the edge of the fender, gripped the door handle, and yanked as hard as I could. The muscles in my arms stretched and almost fell limp before the metal screeched in protest.

"God damnit!" I shout at the door.

_I seriously did not wanna have to do this._

I bawled up my fist that was covered in the brown and green glove that my grandmother had knitted for me over four years ago. My fist flew towards the window and was unsuccessful at my initial intentions.

"GAH FUUUU—" I covered my mouth with my sore hand. "Mmmmphhh! Shit fucking, cocksucker!"

_Mother fucker that hurt like a damn bitch! I am sure I had to have broken my knuckle trying that shit._

I paced back and forth quickly getting a grip. I had to concentrate on getting this woman out of the damned car, later I will check to see if I broke my knuckle.

I had to find a better method; the glass of the window didn't even crack.

_Back to plan A._

I had to try and yank the door open again. I wrapped my left hand around the handle and my aching right hand rested firmly on the arch of the driver's door. I jerked backwards and heard the door shriek as it fell open.

_God almighty thank you for adrenaline I thought I lost all of my strength at tonight's performance. _

I duck my head under to search through the car, for a second I didn't really know what I was searching for until I stared at her for a moment and realized that she was still bleeding. I needed to find something to press against her to at least stop the bleeding. I rummage through the glove compartment and console assembly; I grasp a white papery napkin and press it against her wound.

"Hey." I figure I might as well try to get a word out of her, make sure she doesn't have a concussion or something.

Very quickly I begin to realize that with the door wide open and the windshield busted the warmth from the interior was quickly escaping. I acted speedily and unbuckled her seat belt and gently moved her over as I did so the napkin dropped from her forehead onto the cool ground outside. I slid into the car beside her, pulling the door closed to preserve any heat that I could. She seemed to be very light.

_Then again I'm not the weakest guy so._

I carefully brushed a few strands of what seemed to look like black hair from her delicate face as she grumbled something too low for me to hear. I went to go grab the napkin but remembered that it had fallen onto the ground outside.

"Fuck." I rolled my eyes.

I pulled up my jacket and ripped off a chunk of my yellow _Queen_ t-shirt. I went back to tending to the lovely woman who was pretty much completely disoriented beside me. I pressed the cotton against her cut above her brow. I was trying my best to remember what to do for a head injury.

_Which is absolutely nothing. I am at a loss, the closest I've ever come to giving someone any type of medical attention was when me and Emmett were at a bar down in Talihina and some jackass cracked a bottle over his head for flirting with his 'woman'. Of course Emmett's a big guy so he didn't go down. But he did get a mean cut._

Her eyes were searching the ceiling of the car, wandering aimlessly.

"Shit, what am I? Do I look like a fucking doctor?" I spoke to myself, attempting to calm the anxiety that was creeping up overwhelmingly. "They're always ready for some shit like this. I'm not. Com'on Cullen, stay calm get your shit together." I moved closer to her taking in the scent of fresh pines and lavender from the befuddled woman beside me. It smelt so refreshing, so natural and fresh. "Miss?" I breathed against her ear hoping to get something outta her mouth that made some sort a sense.

I wanted to bring her back to coherence long enough to find out who she was or where she lives. Hopefully she did not live that far away. I hadn't even checked to see if the Wrangler was in good condition to drive. I just practically sprinted out to come down here.

_I need to get her some help._

My phone!

_Duh dipshit._

I searched my pockets with one hand and quickly realized that it was gone. I probably didn't realize that I dropped it once I got out of the car after it spun out of control and stopped on the side of the slippery road just inches away from the hill.

I shook my head thinking about how this all began. "Nah guys I can drive home, it ain't that bad out! Shit I'll be alright!" I say aloud. None of this would have happened if I would have not been stubborn and just take the bus home with the guys.

_Fucking idiot!_

I pressed firmly against the material I held to her brow and sighed.

_I'll just check for my phone when we go back out to get to my car._

An adorably quiet moan escaped the beautiful woman's lips, startling me from my own thoughts. I ran my unoccupied still throbbing hand through my hair and placed my mouth close to her ear. "Ma'm?"

"Oh, my—" She says in a soft voice and turns towards me. "You're awake? Already?" She just stared at me with those gorgeous eyes. But in those eyes I saw something that unnerved me deeply.

_Trepidation._

She gave a startled cry, sliding away from my touch, pushing my hand away and suddenly I felt empty.

_What the hell?_

I watched with a bewildered expression on my face, or at least that's the expression I felt I was giving her as she grabbed the handle of the passenger side for, tugging and scratching at it frantically. Her knit gloves would not allow her to get a good grip on the handle, her hands continuously slipping from the metal lever.

My hands went up, palms facing in her direction. "Calm down." I want to try and hold her, I was becoming more worried that she would hurt herself further as she pulled with futility at the door handle. I couldn't help but smirk at her awkward position. She just looked too damn cute.

"Sam please!" She sobbed in breathless terror, using what seemed to be the last of her strength to pound her fist on the glass.

My smirk disappeared as I realized that she really thought that I was someone else.

_Trust me honey you're not getting through that._

She let out a strangled cry before losing consciousness falling back against the passenger door.

Suddenly I hear a crunching sound as the car lurched violently to the side, my asshole clenched so hard as the car swung around the tree about a foot. I shout grabbing the woman with one hand as my injured one goes up in front of us before it stopped.

_Shit shit shit shit! Please don't fall, please, please, please._

It became quite clear that gravity had no intentions on answering my silent prayers. This car wasn't going to be cooperating with my thoughts, I had to get this woman and myself out of this car before we both fall to our deaths.

I tugged on her, leaning her against my chest. My heart was thumping so loudly as I snatched her bag from the floor, placing it on her lap. Carefully, I pushed myself backwards towards the door, gently dragging the girl along by her coat. I figured leaping out of the car rapidly would do me no good assuming that the car would react to the jarring movements by reeling down, as much as I really wanted to just go all 007 at this point. Even with the anxiety pinching at every nerve in my body I tried my absolute hardest to concentrate on moving as slowly as I could.

_Pretty fucking daft of me to climb in here in the first place._

Her struggle before had apparently upset the balance of the vehicle and I had no intention of making it any worse that it already was.

_Which was pretty damn bad._

I reached behind my back, pushing the door open as slowly as I could while holding onto her. With the angle that the car was at now it was nearly impossible to open the door. After about five tries I gave up doing this the careful way and decided I seriously didn't want to die today. I turned giving the door a good shove, it sprang all the way open. I jammed my boot against it to keep the door from rebounding closed again.

"Ahk, fucking Christ!" I cursed as the car shifted again towards the gorge. I held my breath for what felt like hours until the car was stable enough for us to try and get out. I slid out of the Camaro, planting my boots as firmly on the snowy hillside as I could and praying to God as I dragged the girl across the seat that somehow he could grant me the serenity to deal with this bullshit right now.

I let out a sigh as I grabbed her bag and threw it behind me while now holding onto her collar. Once I was absolutely sure of my footing, I tugged gently on her jacket sliding her slowly out. She was complete dead weight and I had no idea what kind of injuries she might have. I feared moving her too quickly, I didn't want to put her in any kind of pain or making this any worse than it needed to be. I had her upper body clear of the car when there was a creaking sound and the snow beneath the tires crunched in protest as the heavy vehicle began to slide in earnest.

_Fuck being gentle._

It was almost like I wasn't controlling my movements anymore. I felt my arms immediately wrap under hers, as my body leaned uphill away from the car, digging my heels in as I tried to pull her clear.

I watched in absolute horror as he booted foot caught the steering wheel as the Camaro gave in to gravity.

"NO!" I shout as I do the only thing I could think of doing quick enough. I reach down and whack her calf brutally, all the while shaking our bodies till just in the nick of time her boot freed as the car gave way.

I held her body tightly against mine as I knelt down on the freezing ground, almost in tears.

_Come on Eddie, gotta get back to the car!_

I hear nothing for a while and then come the booming echo of the car crashing.

_God that would have been a hell of a fall._

I couldn't even bring myself to check on the girl, I just wrapped my arm around her waist and lugged her back up the hill. My energy was now deflated, I didn't even put that much effort for searching for the phone, I felt as if I would just break into a million pieces, but getting this girl safe and sound was all that was processing through my brain now.

_I tell ya' this takes the fucking cake of being the most energizing moments of my damned life._

I stumbled to my Wrangler and with what felt like the last of my strength heaved the girl up on my shoulder. I opened the passenger door and carefully set her down. Once I slam the door shut I inspect my vehicle from the outside, seeing only that there is a very noticeable dent in the front lip and side fender of the car. I looked at the ground that seemed to have another two inches of snow on it than it did before and decided that my phone would be rather impossible to find.

_Who gives a fuck!? We survived!_

I pulled on my hair as I slid into the car. There wasn't that much damage to the car so there was no problem actually starting it up.

Heat blasted throughout the car rather quickly. The car was stuck in the snow on the side of the road so I had to get it in neutral and shove the damned thing back on the road.

_Boy, was that fun._

When I got back in the car I watched the woman in the passenger seat anxiously, I began to calm down quite a bit when I saw her chest moving up and down.

_Thank the heavens she is still alive._

My numb body was beginning to defrost as I began to realize that it was snowing way too much to drive a great distance. I drove about ten miles per hour on the road; I literally could not see twenty feet in front of me.

I began to try and find a place to stop for the night at least. The gas in the car wouldn't last all night with the heat running, so that was looking to be the only option for us.

I drove for a painful hour until I gazed to my right as saw what looked like a log cabin.

_Sweet baby Jesus! Somebody can call the cops for us!_

I parked the car on the side of the road, nothing had been shoveled so I couldn't very well park it next to the cabin. As I approached the cabin though I noticed no lights were on.

_It's the dead of night, whoever is living there is sleeping soundly._

It looked broken down.

_Probably because of the constant storms._

And no doorbell…

_They probably don't like technology._

I decided to just pound on the door, and as I waited for a response I kept glancing over my shoulder towards the car.

I pushed on the door and it gave way. Looking into the nightmarishly dark room I decided that this was the best I was going to do, so I turned and headed for the car to get the woman.

My ears definitely did not deceive me when I heard a stifled cry shaking the woman's body.

_Don't wake up just yet._

If she were to wake up in the same state of confusion as she did when we were in the car I was sure that she would try to make a run for it. I didn't want her on her feet, I wasn't sure still if she had injured anything on her body from the crash.

_What if she like ran out of my arms and down the hill thinking I was a psycho serial killer?_

I really didn't feel like dealing with my own mind as I continued towards the cabin. Finally reaching it I placed her in the archway of the door.

_Alright there has to be a fireplace in here._

There was a chimney so without a doubt there was one, but I wasn't going to go stumbling through the dark room to find a set of matches.

_I got some old newspapers and a lighter in the car._

Damn I really do come in handy, never realized how prepared I was for this type of shit. The bitter cold was just now stinging at my flesh. I didn't really expect to get in a car accident in the middle of nowhere so my attire was rather inoperative. I had a jacket and gloves on…

_Surprised I don't have any early signs of hypothermia…Then again I wouldn't know, would I?_

"Okay," I muttered as I flung everything I could find in my car that might serve some kind of purpose into the duffle bag in the back seat.

_Lighter…Newspapers…my clothes…was handy enough to have a first aid kit in my small ass trunk. And a toothbrush…lip chap, never know when ya' gon' need it._

I shook my head quickly deciding that everything in the bag I would somehow end up needing everything that I had in the duffle bag.

As I approached the cabin again I stepped over the unconscious woman on the floor and placed the duffle bag beside the door. I used the lighter to try and at least see what I'm working with.

This seemed to be a compact cabin. Dust collected graciously on the big velvet sofa in the center of the room, it had a big Indian patterned blanket covering most of it, while off by the right corner near the entrance was table with empty cans of Bud Light. I see two doors off to the right side of the room, and right now I was going to assume that one of them was a bedroom, and the other hopefully a bathroom. I call out a 'Hello!" and get no answer. I look to my left and see a small kitchen with a meat freezer, oven, and all.

_God yes, there might be food for later._

My eyes zero in on the big brick fireplace in the wall of the room directly in front of me, behind the sofa. Almost immediately I grab a newspaper and head over to the fireplace. I touch the wood to make sure that it's not wet. And feeling that it was as dry as an unhormonal 80-year-old woman I lit the newspaper and tossed it on the wood. I grabbed a poker from beside me and shoved the burning newspaper underneath the wood.

I try to laugh in my own frustration, not believing how much has happened in so little time frame.

"This is punishment," I guess to myself. "Punishment for doing drugs when I was little and getting to second base with my second cousin at uncle Buddy's house when I was fourteen." I sigh as I push myself to get up.

I head over to the woman still knocked out in between the door and the dangerous temperatures of outside. I drag her in slowly and kick the door shut, I saw there was one'a them chain locks and locked the door.

_I'm not trying to get killed tonight._

I stare at her bag and decide that we are way past the point of personal privacy and zip it open. I see the necessities that any woman would need. Her clothes, toothbrush, wad of cash, body stuff. I gazed at her and shook my head slowly.

_Who exactly you running from girl?_

Once I got this woman to the fireplace I cringed at the thought of what I had to do next.

_Undress her._

By all means I would fucking love to, but under the circumstances I didn't want her to wake up and think I was about to molest her by candle light.

_Don't be a pussy._

It ain't even about that. I really didn't wanna get snuffed all over because she thinks I'm gonna hurt her.

_Or that Sam is gonna hurt her…_

I hadn't even realized that my fists were clenching at the very thought and flash back to the moment she looked at me and thought that I was…_Sam?_ Mother fucker, who ever that Sam was musta hurt her.

My ass hit the floor hard as I picked her up and leaned her into me. The fire was doing a good enough job of keeping the cool air from over taking our bodies. I looked at her intently; her beautiful features were soft in her state of unconsciousness. She had to be Spanish or something, maybe Indian, or middle eastern. I don't know I'm not good with this sort of thing, but I knew that she looked so exotic. I stroked her cheek sweetly and ran my thumb over her blossom soft lower lip. I watched as her slender eye brows furrowed for a moment and I absolutely watch in terror, hoping that she don't wake up and flip the hell out. But then, it surprises me that her slight movement becomes still.

I let out a deep breath of air and begin to unbutton her pea coat. As I open the jacket I see that she has a very amusing sweat shirt on. One of them get licky shirts, with two pink ice creams on either breast decorated _beautifully_ with sprinkles of every color, and below where her belly button should be was a grinning mouth with its tongue trying to reach one of the ice creams.

_This is really one hell of a shirt._

I smiled weakly and let out a throaty chuckle only to flinch slightly because of what the cold air had done to my throat.

_Fuck what if I lose my voice._

I couldn't concentrate on that now, I gotta make sure this girl is alright. I took off every outdoorsy piece of clothing that she had on. All she was wearing now were thermal leggings that I didn't expect to find under her jeans and her sweat shirt. I had to take her socks off because they were just soaked, as well as her pants. I minded my boundaries for the most part, I was really terrified that she would wake up during this.

_And then I get assult charges pressed on me or some shit, and I really don't need that. I go down, so does the band. I cannot have that._

I sat cross legged and placed her legs over my knees. I began to massage her calves and tried not to get to high up her thighs. I could just tell that she had an incredibly sexy body type. She seemed to be leggy, an average breast size which I'm sure look perfect underneath all of these clothes, and a flat stomach. God I really did want to caress her, make her feel some sort of comfort that I really felt no one else could give her.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I had to at least try to check if she's hurt, I did whack her calf to get her boot off of the steering wheel before the car continued its way down the gorge.

Seeing no discomfort in her face as I was checking her legs and stomach I lowered my ears down to her chest to hear

_Thump!_

_Thump, thump!_

_Thump, thump!_

A beating heart, thank Jesus. "Miss?" I whimpered as I picked her up and laid her down on the couch. I crawled over her and lay beside her after ripping off my own jacket and boots. I used the blanket covering the sofa to spread out over us. I wrapped one arm around her waist as my other pretty much broken hand rested on her face.

After a few beats I felt her body nestle closer to mine. I froze thinking she was about to wake up when all she said was, "Unghh."

_This is going to be an interesting night._

I responded softly against her forehead, "you're safe now, alright?"

Her body jerked.

_Fuck, don't tell me._

"Wha—what the hell?" She questioned practically jumping off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Miss, I'm not Sam." I held up my hands and gazed hopelessly at the woman scrambling on the floor to get up.

"S—Sam? Sam!" She snarled, her eyes locking with mine.

_This crazy b—_

Looking as if she were going to lunge at me I embraced her in a bear hug and got to pin this crazy girl down.

I started to repeat myself slowly 'calm down'

_Fuck this girl needs some Prozac._

As she thrashed about on the floor beneath me, begging to let her go. _For Sam to let her go,_ all the while I'm getting tired of this bull shit.

_Smack the living hell outta her, then she'll snap out of it._

I can't very well do that now can I? She'd just be even more scared. I roll my eyes trying to think, but she's just screaming in gibberish—"HEY!" my voice booms throughout the small cabin, her red-rimmed eyes fly to mine.

"Please…Good God don't hurt me!"

I couldn't help but feel pain for her, my heart ached for a woman that I barely knew; I was almost scared for her. I shook her shoulders softly and said slowly, "I'm Edward Cullen," she struggled a bit more. "I'm not gonna hurt ya', I would never ever hurt ya'. I won't let anybody hurt ya'," what I was saying really had some rough emotion behind it. I couldn't bare to see anybody trying to hurt someone as beautiful as this. I was beginning to wonder if maybe she is just a crazy run away.

Her eyes softened by my words but she reached up and pushed on my shoulders so I continued just to be sure, "I'm Edward Cullen, you were in a car accident, I'm taking care of you alright? You're okay, alright?"

It seemed to snap as I felt her grip my collar. Tears ran down both cheeks as she began to have what seemed like a panic attack.

"Shh." I make a very risky move and kiss the top of her crinkled forehead. She lets me, but I'm still worried that she might not understand. "What's your name sweetie?"

She whispers something that sounds like Leasha…_What a weird fucking name._ I leaned down slowly and put my ear above her lips and ask her to repeat. "L-Leah Clearwater." _Much better. Could make a hound dog smile with a name and face like that._

"You understand that no one is gonna hurt ya?" I placed both of my hands on her face.

She nodded quickly. "I'm so scared," she sobbed.

My heart felt like it was being torn out of my chest. "I know, shh. I'm scared too."

_I really am though._

"I'm gonna let ya' up now."

As her breathing slowed back down to normal pace she sat down on the couch as I leaned against the wall near the door.

She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, probably thinking about what exactly had happened. Her hands rubbed against her leggings. "There's no way out?" Her voice came out in a rasp, and hot damn if I didn't just melt to the floor hearing it.

I could only respond by shaking my head. "Uh-the storm is too heavy, we're gonna have ta wait till tomorrow, my car is still in good enough condition to drive, but trust me I could barely see anything tryna drive through that."

In the dull lighting I could see the corners of her mouth go up in a smirk, but quickly it faded once she realized that I was really just gaping at her.

"What?" I asked, curious to why she was going to smile.

Even in this lighting I saw her golden brown skin flush.

_Is she…Is she…Blushing?_

I couldn't help but find her remarkably cute.

"You aren't from the northeast are you?" She asks quietly.

I laugh not expecting that question as I begin to shake my head. "Nah, I'm from Oklahoma. You?"

She cleared her throat. "Rhode Island, actually this is my cabin. Lights musta went out cause of the storm but yeah, what a coinsidence."

I nod finding this to become extremely awkward. I really just had to come out with it because hell there ain't much else to talk about well is there?

"When you were going in and out of consciousness you kept talking…well screaming about someone named Sam, if ya' don't mind me pestering I'd like to know if you're okay and what exactly you're doing driving around here."

She seemed stunned by my blunt words, but she glared down at her hands and sighed. "He's my ex husband."

_Okay…_

"He isn't the nicest person in the world…"

Leah seemed like she needed to be pushed to tell me what happened. So I knelt down in front of her and hesitated a bit to place my palms on her knees but as I did she didn't seem to really mind. Only flinching slightly as I did so which resulted in me just deciding to keep my hands down in my lap.

Her hair was like a dark curtain in front of her as she lowered her head.

_What are you hiding from?_

I reached up to move her hair but I stopped short realizing that I really didn't want to freak out this poor girl anymore than she already was. "Can I?" I asked as soft as my voice could ask. I saw her eyes dart to my hand, she held onto herself by her waist and nodded hurriedly. "Don't-don't worry alright?" In one smooth motion I tucked her hair behind her ears and tapped on her chin with my index finger. I beamed once she looked up at me.

_Fuck, she is gorgeous. _

Shut up.

_No she is! Fucking what I wouldn't give to just slid down those leggings of hers and show her what it means to feel good._

Am I seriously thinking this shit right now? This poor girl is in distress and I'm thinking about plowin' her with my tonkey? Fucking get a grip Edward.

"I wasn't sittin' on the bedpost," I expressed making gestures towards myself and her as I was speaking. "So you ain't gotta tell me nothin' you don't want to."

Her head tilted to the side as an amused expression glided along her fine features. "What?"

I let my head fall almost touching her lap that just generated heat I laughed feeling overjoyed that I at least got her to smile somewhat. "Damn I keep forgettin' it may be hard to understand me," I coughed out feeling a pain rise in my chest from that laugh.

She grabbed me, laying me down on my back and got up to place my legs up on the couch.

"What on earth?" I spat coughing again.

Leah hushed me, "you have to breathe, just let your belly rise up instead of your chest."

I gave her a confused look but did what she asked of me.

She shrugged. "When you have anxiety for as long as I've had it you learn new ways to deal with the whole not being able to breathe thing."

"You are strangely calm."

She pursed her lips and sighed. "I'm just happy that you aren't a crazy person-" she stopped short and her expression changed to curiosity. "Are you?"

In all seriousness I was surprised but humbled to think that she really did not know who I was. Made me feel normal. I shook my head with a smile. After a bit of discussion on the circumstances and what had happened, she surprised me by embracing me. Holding onto me by her last whim and crying into my shoulder repeating, "Thank you! Oh my God thank you!" I embraced her, not ever wanting to let go of her enticingly warm body. The smell of pines and lavender still drifted into my nostrils as I took in the scent of her glorious hair. I never felt so fucking attracted to one woman as I did her. She is just so damn cute and lovable.

I felt her still and pull away from me, suddenly leaving me feel alone.

"I hope you don't mind me running around your question," Leah says finally after minutes of intense silence. I shook my hand and began to protest thinking that she really doesn't have to sound apologetic about it, even though I am really intrigued on what her story is. She grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze which I was completely giddy over. "It's weird for me," she placed her other hand on her chest. "Like this-" she began to move her hand between us. "I really don't talk to anybody about what has happened between me and my ex husband, especially since we just happened to _bump_ into each other right in the middle of this all."

"It's fine." I assured.

After a beat of silence Leah laughed clearly feeling uncomfortable. "I've gotta pee."

I laughed along with her.

"I've gotta pee wicked bad."

You know when someone is talking about peeing, and that all of a sudden makes you wanna pee? "You and me both." When I proceeded to get up Leah stopped me.

"Please don't leave," she said when I gave her a puzzled look.

I gave her a crooked grin and reached out towards her cheek, "May I?" I asked still reaching.

She bit her lip and nodded.

I could feel myself blush furiously.

_Seriously I'm blushing?_

I never blush. I'm surprised all of the blood is going to my head when I thought it'd be going straight down to my groin. When my hand rested tenderly on the side of her face she relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

_My goodness Leah…You are stunning._

I watched her eyes as they studied my face carefully. It was like she was reading a damned book.

"You know what?" She asked.

_She doesn't recognize me does she?_

"Your eyes are beautiful," she gasped shoving away the damp hair on my forehead. "Just amazing!"

I chuckled at how excited she seemed to be over…my eyes.

_Welp, you don't really hear that shit often._

She wasn't even fazed by what she just said. She was confident in what she had said, and so sure of herself. So damn sexy.

_I'd love for you to be mine._

"You're so stunning," I let out that sentence in one breath and the look on her face completely changed. Something quite feral, very lusty.

Oop, now I could feel all of my blood rushing down to one area.

"This is really weird to ask, I barely know you…but you saved my life, I owe you." Leah leaned into my touch. She got so close to me and I literally felt like I was going to burst like a thirteen year old who saw his first tit. There was just something unreal and eerie about her. Her face, somewhat luminous in the extremely simple lighting from the fire. Her eyes alone made me want to spill out new generations from my dick. Eyebrows were arched over the curve before dispersing onto the bridge of her childishly pudged nose. Plump, the lips had the strangest curl to them. This enchanting face was framed wavy, ebony-colored curls, each falling to her hips. Overall, she was truly an unearthly beauty.

_Honestly the longer the hair the better, something the hold on to. Ugh for fucks sake what am I crazy—no, you're horny as hell—I'm a fucking pig—no you're a man, so comfort your woman—she ain't my god damned woman she is probably emotionally distraught and self conscious from her ass of an ex—she wants comfort then! The comfort of you dic—I don't want her to do this because she feels a driven lust over what's happened tonight, I don't want to take advantage of her…but my God she is something else—she is hot…damn hot._

"What?" I let my hand caress the back of her head, she hummed in approval of my advances.

_Holy hell._

Her lips traced my ear, "Kiss me? Please?" Leah's throaty voice spilled out over my entire body. I felt like I couldn't live without her in that same second. She is just…wow.

The room fell to a quick silence other than the crackle of the fire as our noses touched softly, as my mind continued to combat with itself. I became hesitant and thank goodness she did not pick up on it. Instead she growled and captured my lower lip with her teeth.

_Impatient eh?_

I let out a rough sigh and sat up straight pulling her body over and down onto me. Our lips crashed against each others with such intensity and strength I thought I was hurting her so I pull back only to watch with amazement as she ground herself down onto me and groaned. Her fist was bawled up around the collar of my t-shirt and all I could do was let my jaw slack.

I traced her jaw line with wet, open mouthed kisses and clutched her breast, there was such a firmness and softness to her entire body, was almost like butter. Touching her body makes my stomach tingle, my heart beat faster, it makes my mouth water...

Touching Leah's body makes me feel connected to her, to her raw feelings and her thoughts. I can sense her excitement and pleasure by how her body reacts to my touch... I traced my tongue on the entrance of her mouth. She opened and granted me what I craved. I let out another strangled groan when she pressed her heat against my painfully hard erection. We moved so perfectly together, all just so perfect.

"Fuck Leah," my voice was muffled by her collar bone as she nibbled on my ear lobe. This didn't even feel real. My mind was absolutely spinning, this is just bliss.

All I could think about was how our bodies bumped together as we picked up the pace. I move my hands down her back and feel her take a deep breath. I thought she would stop, but she didn't. I felt her lips against mine as we grew more intense, I could hear her begin to breath heavily. She pushed her body even tighter than I thought possible. Her tongue fought my own.

_She won._

The way her tongue moved with her lips in perfect sync made my heart race. She bit my lip then, I felt her smile as she reached between our bodies, not too fast either, she was feeling her way down entirely.

I bent my head down to bite on her nipple through her shirt and bra softly, successfully getting the reaction I wanted.

Leah gasps, "Oh, Edward!" She repeated over and over until her movements stopped.

I looked up searching for an unspoken answer.

_Did I go too far? Does she no longer want to?_

"Oh my God!" her scratchy voice weeped. "You must think I put out so fucking easily! What am I doing?" Her soft hands ran through her hair as she looked into my eyes pleading for something.

_My sweet Leah, I wanted to cradle her in my arms. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I feel like I just added to her pain._

I shook my head quickly, my mouth hanging open. "No! No! Of course not! Leah, it's fine really. We don't have to, you are beautiful you really are somethin' else. My God, never would I ever think that shit about ya!"

She crashed into my chest, heaving. "I'm so sorry!"

_For what?—fucking shit I'm hard as a cucumber._

"I'm such an idiot!"

I shook my head and furrowed my brows. "Stop calling yourself that—"

"I am!" She shouted. "I am!" Her voice cracked painfully.

"Stop it," I hushed. "You are not." I held her in my arms and rocked back and forth. I hummed to her a song that we had sung for our EP it was called _make me dream of you_.

"Leah," I whispered.

"Just hold me tonight," she buried her face in my throat.

I let out a throaty laugh. "I kinda have to, I don't want you to get cold."

_Oh sweet lord. _

"Is that all?" She questioned.

I smiled against her hair. "I want to be able to wrap my arm around you, Leah," I whispered. "I've never found any woman so damn attractive before in my life."

She raised her head to watch my eyes intently.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, not because you asked—well I needed the permission but you get what I'm sayin'," I stuttered.

Leah grinned and kissed the tip of my nose gently. "I want you, but I'm so scared."

I hugged her tighter wanting to give her everything I had. She is so flawless to me. I want her all to myself.

"I want you too, Leah. Please, let me make you feel good."

She tugged on my hand. "Bring me to the bedroom, please."

_Sam can go wash himself in honey, let the bees get him._

* * *

**Okay so sorry to leave you with that cliff hanger! Review please, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this because I generally didn't think this would come out to be a good story. I'll continue with it only if you all want me to.**

**So till next time!**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bare with me this chapter is pretty long. I wanted to add some of Leah's point of view, to show you the kind of abuse she endured. Some great flirtation is going on in this chapter along with some really sexy stuff. LOL, hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!**

**Hope everyone had a splendid and safe holidays. I probably won't be updating this story till after New Years, if you decide by the end of this chapter that you would like me to do a quick short update let me know in the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No characters of this story are owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Broken Woman With an Arrogant Narcissist=Complicated Situation**

**LPOV**

I was double checking, seeing exactly where all of my stuff was located in the house. Sam was so observant I couldn't very well pack my bag and hide it in the attic or something. He'd notice that my soap was missing, or that a piece of my jewelry was missing and would certainly question me and press the matter.

I wanted to throw up, it's not like I haven't been doing so since I have woken up this morning. Pacing back and forth throughout the house was all I seemed to be doing, running my fingers through my tangled hair and biting the living hell out of my lips enough to make them bleed and blister.

_God how the hell am I going to tell my mom!_

I decided to not even tell my mother that I was leaving Sam tonight, I don't even remember the last time I've spoken to my mother. Sam hated her. When we first began dating when we were both 18, he never liked my mom; I was younger then and naïve so I didn't understand fully why he disliked my mom so damn much. After much thought and secretly speaking to my mom a few times I figured it was because my mom had a bachelor degree in psychology and an associates in mental health. She could see right through him, see how crazy he was. I, obviously, could not.

Sam had always been so envious of the relationship I had with my family. He called me spoiled, and that I out of all people did not know the meaning of a dollar.

He was such a complicated individual with so many layers to him. When he was four he watched his heroine addicted mother stab his father in his side, all the while his older half brother Quil was trying to get in the middle to stop it. I remember him confiding in me, telling me that there was some big dispute in his family because his mother wasn't able to take care of him so his mother's parents took him in. He spoke so highly of his late grandmother, she was the best cook he would say, she was so nice and smart as a whip, she also knew six different languages. But, his mother's brother's wife decided to take him in because she wanted Sam to take the last name Chaffe, so he could carry the family's last name but he kept Uley as his last name. He claimed that was the reason that his aunt hated him so much. She would beat him senseless for almost anything, everything he did was wrong.

But when he told me about his childhood, he was calm, expressionless, which scared the hell out of me.

He had attempted suicide at the age of twelve, the mark on his wrist showed just how badly he carved himself up. When his grandmother had seen what her son's wife had pushed him to do, and she couldn't deal with it. She hung herself leaving Sam and his grandfather to find her dangling out in the back porch.

I felt so bad for him then. He had been through so much; I thought maybe he would want some stability in his life. That he wouldn't want to go through anymore pain, so we began to date. Problems began to arise though, Sam always questioned me about my ex boyfriend Jacob. He didn't believe that he himself had taken my virginity; he claimed that Jacob took it. He made me feel awful for years about myself.

_Boy, was I dumb._

He called me a whore, a homie hopper, and pretty much every other demeaning word you could possibly think of calling a woman.

_Sam and I were arguing back and forth on the side of the school, a brick wall behind me. _

"_Leave me the fuck alone! I'm not with you!" He growled at me. Trust me, this was a routine, we would break up and I'd have to beg him to calm down. To just be rational, which he never was._

"_How can you talk to me like this?" I was almost crying, I could feel my features becoming far more rigid and heated. "I told you everything that you need to know!"_

_Sam rolls his eyes at me and scoffs. "How do you almost fuck somebody and not do it? That's fucking sketchy." _

_My fists bawl up. "I told you what happened! He asked if I wanted to, I said 'yes' and we were going to, but I chickened out!" By now, this was all we argued about. It was getting annoying and frustrating. I literally had to keep asking myself—_

_**Am I the crazy one?**_

_Anger flooded through my veins vigorously, I could feel my face growing hot. Meanwhile, hatred was just radiating from Sam like a bulb. I just did not get it… me and Sam were not even dating when I was with Jacob exclusively, and frankly we did not know each other, other than being introduced through mutual friends. I was just guessing that Sam was extremely jealous and wanted to be my first for everything like I was for him. But I can't just repair my hymen and say I'm a virgin now can I? _

"_We only did four-play!" And really, it was only me doing stuff to Jacob. Which I did not mind at all. I found it to be a bigger turn on than him fingering me._

"_Go back to him-"_

"_What?" I squinted at him._

_He stepped up, getting much closer than I really wanted him to, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "You're a fucking cocksucking slut, go back to him!"_

_I was so desperate to just make him see that I really was not hiding anything. _

_That is my problem, I always need to prove my point._

"_Please, please believe me!" My eyes filled with unshed tears. Gosh, the frustration and anger I felt was driving me insane. It was like a light switch. All Sam needed to do was push that wrong button and something just sends electricity up my spine; like unwanted energy._

As the memory subsides I try not to cry, "This is crazy." I stretch my arms out in front of me and let out an exaggerated sigh. Sam comes home in an hour, all I have to do is deal with him for tonight and I'm gone after he falls asleep.

_I'm in the backseat next to Sam, and once Angela's boyfriend Mike parked the car outside in the school parking lot he practically ran out of the car._

"_Sam?" I questioned, fear suddenly rising in my throat as bile._

_**Fuck, Sam, come on do not do this tonight.**_

_He was pissed off on the ride here, I had no clue why. Nothing seemed to be bothering him when I got on the phone with his earlier. But, the second he got into the car he could barely look at me. I chase after him like a baby chasing after their mother in a supermarket. "Sam!" He still doesn't respond. I glance back at Angela who is looking quite displeased and Mike who is just as befuddled as I am, he leans over to Angela and whispers something in her ear, tugging on her arm to try and get her to go inside._

_I turn my attention back to Sam, whom I am chasing after in high heels and a tight ass black and leopard print dress. Finally I reach him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Sam, What the he—"_

_He turns quickly and unexpectedly, almost knocking me down. His hands wrap around my arms in a vice grip. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"He shakes me._

"_What the fuck!" my mouth gets dry as he looks me up and down and shoves me away. I stumble but regain my balance just glaring at him stupidly. _

"_No, you look good right? With this tight dress, who the fuck were you dressing up for?"And with that he leaves. Walking straight into the school, leaving me in the middle of the parking lot…alone._

_Originally, Sam did not want to go to homecoming with me_

"_Wha-what," I heave on the brink of having a panic attack. I try to recollect my thoughts as I run in after him. I try my best to smile at the school staff who are all just staring at me with wide eyes._

This was weird…

_It's ten at night…his deranged ass should have been home three hours ago. _

"Motherfucker!" I moved the curtain to the side, staring out into the street in front of the house. I can't just go back to sleep I want to know why he is so late. The anxiety is biting at me, everything is weighing down on me heavily.

Finally, I see his black truck pull up. He gets out rubbing his face as he approaches the front door.

"Hey, babe," he says, giving me a kiss when he walks into the house. "Thought you would be in bed by now."

I could smell the perfume on him.

_Ja'dore. Emily wears that shit. _

I've been knowing for a while now that Sam has been cheating on me with Emily. I haven't caught them in the act but I knew, a blind person could even see what was going on between them. They both just seemed so guilty. "Thought you would be too," I answer him in a snappy tone, crossing my arms.

I watched Sam as he stiffened. "What, I can't come home a little late?" He asks. "I got caught up at work."

"Bullshit," I huff.

"Get the fuck out of here."

_I'd love to._

"You piss me the fuck off."

"Oh shut up," I say, waving a dismissive hand in the air walking towards the bedroom. I just wanted to leave already. He fucked up my plan, now I gotta wait even later to leave this hell hole.

"Did you even clean, this house looks like shit."

I could do nothing right and I mean nothing. I could not do anything right in his eyes no matter what I did. I have never harmed anyone in anyway and I am always honest, loyal and aware of others feelings.

"I've been cleaning all day!" I shouted. "Go the fuck outside and come back in with a different attitude, Sam!"

He shook his head at me. "You're crazy, a bipolar bitch."

_What the fuck._

"And what the hell is this?!" He points at the laptop planted safely on the couch as I turn to face him.

My entire body shook with rage boiling up inside of me. "The laptop," I said plainly.

Sam just glares at me, as if he is waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Um-" I begin. "You told me yours broke…I-I told you I was getting a new one, and you agreed to that two days ago Sam."

"No I did not!" He shouts incredulously.

"Are you out of your mind, yes you did!" This usually happened a lot. His contradictions were such a habit. I don't even know why I bothered anymore.

In one fluid motion he swipes the device off of the couch, sending it in flight landing on the bookcase.

I flinched. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Clean this shit up, NOW!"

"NO!" I challenged him. All of the suppressed anger and bottled up emotions were about to be released. All of the other physical altercations that he and I had gotten into over the years would end badly. But when he would grab me I would fight back, so they would actually go from being a small shove into a full out brawl.

I watch him stomp over to me, my heart thrumming like the wings of a caged bird. Sweat trickles down my brow in a sudden bloom of heat that crashes over my entire body.

I feel his arm slam into my side propelling me into the wall of the hallway; I double over with a disheveled cough slipping past my lips, feeling every hair on the back of my neck prickle. He continues forward going towards the bedroom.

"Stupid bitch."

**EPOV**

No less than seven hours ago, I was performing with my family in front of thousands of fans that had come out to the Boston show. It was probably one of our best nights without me falling over drunk backstage or screwing up the words to any of the songs. It had been a fantastic performance and I swear I almost did not want to leave. I remember looking back at the guys and giving them a big smile before every song.

We all knew that we were going to have a whole week off before going cross country again. Which in tale is a miracle, we never used to get a break and now we can have a week!

_Best damn news I'd ever gotten in a while._

I rented out a place up near Loon Mountain for the week, Jasper my sister's husband guaranteed me that I'd love it up there. It's so peaceful and secluded; I'd be away from everybody. Jasper was describing the scenery to me, how pristine everything looked up there once the snow covered the mountain.

The equipment and stage were on the way to the north-west and would be set up the day of the Los Angeles performance. I told everyone to be there a day early so we could do sound checks.

Before leaving the Marriott in Boston I passed by Emmett with a blond and brunette, one entangled in each arm. The brunette bit her upper lip and winked in what looked like to be a sultry way as I rolled my eyes and grumbled, trying to keep my eyes to the ground to avoid her. He slipped out of there grasps as they sighed and followed me down the hall.

"Still goin' to Loon?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," I mumbled as I punched the elevator button with my index knuckle. We stood there for a moment waiting for the elevator. "Ya' never get sick of that bullshit man?" I lean my head back quickly to both girls waiting for him in the hall.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Never, you used ta' love chasing tail man, back when we first made it, you alright?"

"Mmmhmm." I nod. "When ya' get herpes, or hey, if one'a them girls ends up being under the legal limit and their father shows up to stop your little party I ain't bailing your ass out."

Emmett laughed seeming to be very amused even though I was really not kidding. "Maybe I'll keep 'em quiet, shove somethin' in their mouth." He grins.

I fight a smile. Sometimes Emmett can be so dumb, I never would have thought years from when we were younger and first started out that I'd be fighting with him about groupies.

He nudges me with his elbow. "What did the 14-year-old girl from New Hampshire say to her dad when she lost her virginity?"

I begin to protest, _I hate when he does these damn jokes. _"Emmett—"

"Get off me, you're crushing my Marlboros," he breaks out into thunderous laughter.

Not gonna lie he got a little chortle outta me. But I soon stopped to just shake my head with a small grin on my face.

"You been spendin' a lot of time alone brother." It was a flat statement. "I know that whole thing with Victoria kinda messed ya' up but man, you don't gotta reject every girl that comes along."

_He couldn't have just let me leave with the New Hampshire joke in my head? He had to ruin this._

I glare at him as the elevator doors open and I rush right in. I really did not feel like having this conversation with my brother. I was still young it's not like I was turning into a priest. I was just sick of women saying things and wanting me because of who I am. It's fucking bullshit.

"I'll see ya' in a week!" I yelp with a fake smile as I push the button for the doors to close.

I leave the hotel and decided to drive myself up to Loon with the Wrangler. Never did I actually think some shit like getting into a car accident would happen. I just remember seeing white lights and BOOM!

Now I'm in a cabin that belonged to the lovely woman name Leah Clearwater who is asking me to take her to the bedroom and probably fuck her senseless. As much as I would love to, I really can't.

_I swear sometimes my morals get a hold on me too tight. I can't just fuck this distraught sexy minx. She probably has a concussion or some shit with that cut over her brow. This is probably an insecurity thing or some shit. I'd love to be the one to make her feel good every hour of every day, but for fucks sake I can't do it like this._

Leah and I stood up but I just felt her collapse to her knees with a muffled groan. I proceeded to try and help her up worried that she was seriously hurt.

She looked up at me and gave me a nervous smile.

_Damn her eyes are just striking._

But quickly she closed them as I help her up onto the couch. She goes to rub her head but winces in pain. "Damn," she hisses as she traced the cut above her brow.

I watched her fingers move, the grace of her movements and motion of her fingers and body as she shifted probably trying to get more comfortable.

I had to get some water and a clean rag for that, but as I stood she stopped me just like she had before. When I stared down at her she waved a dismissive hand in the air, "I'm fine, I promise," she said softly.

"Ya' sure?" I really just wanted to help her in some sort of way. Anyway I could.

Leah nodded slowly. "You shouldn't have saved me," she said suddenly.

I shook my head and knelt down beside her. "Leah, it was no problem, I'd do it over and over again for ya'."

"You should have left me to die," her voice wavered, she was so broken and I had no idea what to do. We first have a heated make out session and now she was sulking and depressed.

_Why do I feel so strongly for this mysterious girl that I just ran into?_

**LPOV**

Well this turned into a shit fest of a night, was going well, such a great escape until Edward. My head was aching, my back…forget about it. I felt completely wrecked with pain. But the man that saved my life just made all of that disappear. I, being the desperate dumbass that I am practically attacked this guy with my mouth. I just really couldn't help it. He's so kind and southern; _fuck that accent had me wanting to rip his clothes off._

I seriously am disturbed; this poor guy probably thought I was a crazy hormonal bitch.

_Edward…_

Such a handsome name, with an amazing face. His pale skin blended with his golden brown hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his head. Wide green eyes, and I couldn't help but stare at them as he had me pinned down. For a moment I had been so distraught and out of my mind I was afraid that Sam had followed me. But when I realized it was someone else a stranger in fact was pinning me to the ground I felt safe once I looked into those green pools. His dark thick eyebrows showed content, but were friendly at the same time. He was truly the man of my dreams.

_Of course I have got to meet him when my life had completely hit the shitter._

I'd wished that I could give _fate _a call and say 'hey can you get your timing right!'

There was something familiar about him, but I really didn't want to fret about it too much. I had been in horrendous pain after I felt my legs get weak once I stood up with Edward to head into the bedroom.

What irony that we were back in the cabin that I had left just hours ago, I had to get some jewelry that my great grandmother had given me that I had left here two months ago which I stuffed in my bag. And then I was off, afraid that Sam might wake up in Connecticut in the morning and realize that I was gone. This would be the first place he would check.

When Edward had gotten up to want to use the bathroom I completely panicked so much so that bile literally rose from my stomach to the back of my throat. I did not want to be left alone, not even for a minute. And when he looked down at me I felt my body heat up so quickly. When his hand touched my face I swear I had never blushed harder than I did at that moment. That kiss…He could have made me come with everything that he was doing.

It wasn't just his appearance, it was everything. I could feel it when he touched me, the strokes and caresses all felt sincere. I felt so emotional but then once reality hit me I jumped off of him like he was a devil incarnate.

_What does he think of me?—that I'm a hypersensitive, bipolar slut._

I begin to think about what actually happened to me, and what exactly I'm trying to get to my family's place in Rhode Island for. "You should have left me to die." I bit my lip not wanting to cry in front of him anymore than I already have, feeling my voice shake almost violently. I was so thankful but was in such disarray I literally couldn't tell left from right, my vision blurred as I felt myself slip into darkness.

It didn't even feel like I passed out, I just opened my eyes and candles were lit I could smell green tea. Realizing that I was in me and Sam's old room I try to get up using every bit of my strength even though my muscles screamed at me 'DON'T MOVE!'.

"FUCK!" I screech feeling my body convulse. My legs itch as well as hurt and I curl my toes to see if the itching will subside. It doesn't. I stare down at my trembling hands as they grip the nightstand knocking over one of the candles to the hardwood floor. As I stumble forward I monitor the sensation in my legs, tracing its burning trail through my arms and up to the back of my perspiry neck. This pain—what a frivolous word…anguish is a better word. I inhaled deeply before doubling over. My head down, on elbows and knees. I can feel my stomach tighten with nausea. "AHK!"

I hear footsteps running towards the bedroom door as I slam my fist down onto the wooden floor screaming. I raise my arm up to my face defensively expecting to be hit for leaving the house so suddenly, for trying to leave him when he claimed me to be his.

Instead I hear a soft voice say, "Leah, it's okay, you're okay." I feel arms wrap around me in a warm hearted hug. "Shh…"

I quickly recognize the voice to be Edward's and immediately calm down. I hug him back tightly before I thought about what I was doing, relieved by his presence in the room.

_Kiss his neck._

I snuggle my nose into crook of his neck taking in the scent of what smelt like polo cologne. _Ugh, that is just heavenly._

What the hell am I doing?

I decided that the odd sensation fluttering in my stomach had been brought on by the closeness of being around him for the past few hours, coupled with the cologne he was wearing, the strength of his body—_Get a grip Leah._ I assured myself it would stop.

I really wanted to throw up, but I really did not want Edward to have to witness this.

I shook my head quickly and looked down to avoid being mesmerized by those amazing eyes of his. "How-how long have I uh…have I been out?"

I felt him shrug. "Little over seven hours."

"What?" I felt my chest constrict, now I didn't even care I just looked right up at him. The fear had probably been written all over my face because he just looked so confused. "Are the roads still bad?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, the temperature dropped so the snow is all hard, the road is wicked icy."

I relaxed letting out a deep breath. I knew that Sam was too pussy to try and drive up here. No way would he find me. Knowing his cocky arrogant ways, he was probably waiting for me to get home with a bat in his hand. Sure of himself that I'd come back to him. But I seriously was not going back, I'm fed up with his bullshit and this will probably be the last place he would think to check. Technically this was my brothers cabin, but I would pay him just use it cause he barely ever does.

After questioning if I was alright Edward offered me tea. I couldn't deny such an offer so I stood in front of the fire place waiting for him to finish the food. My world feels so dark and scary, but it was comforting to know that I wasn't alone and that I wasn't in danger with this man.

**EPOV**

When the tea was ready, I found a mug in one of the cabinets and poured out the steaming liquid. Turing with the cup in my hand I watching Leah, absolutely transfixed as she pulled her long hair around her shoulder and began to run her fingers through it.

_Sweet baby Jesus, she just looks so damn graceful._

She'd been quiet for a good twenty minutes now, just sitting in front of the crackling fire. Leah was just sitting there with her ears perked up, looking around as she heard the wind blowing roughly outside, causing the trees to creak as the branches bent to the will of the powerful force.

"Edward," she called out, and hot damn I was over to her side in less than a second.

"I'm here," I assured but as my hand touched her shoulder I felt her flinch away from me only slightly.

"You are so quiet." She looked up at me, smiling with those gloriously white teeth.

I could have melted right there.

I just grinned and knelt down beside her, glaring into the dull fire. "I have to go get more wood."

Feeling her gaze on me I shuddered almost growing bashful to the stunner that she really is.

"There is a cellar, we keep the wood down there," she informed me while sliding her soft hand onto mine.

"I'll get it in a little…" After a beat I decided to not be an awkward fuck and just say something, "your hair framed by the firelight," I sighed. "It's beautiful," _was the best I could come up with, really?_

I could feel the heat rise to my face as I felt the need to whack myself even though I didn't.

_This blushing shit is getting pretty damn old._

From my peripheral vision I watch her stroke her hair absently. "You are quite the charmer," she said. I could tell that his compliment somehow warmed her.

"My ma is to thank for that," I said in a rusty voice.

_I really hope my throat didn't suffer too much from this damned weather._

"She raised you well, you are quite the gentleman. So kind and caring, I couldn't imagine you ever hurting anybody or anything."

I was beaming because of her words. "Well my ma' always taught me and my siblings to never offend, 'cause you never know who's gonna give you your last drink of water." Which was true, Emmett kind of missed the mark on that one, but he just acts arrogant for the public. He really is just a teddy bear. But me and Alice were always the outwardly sensitive ones.

I remember passing by a homeless person names Alec on some intersection in New York a few years back. Gave him a job as stage crew, I remember how bright his face lit up—

"I didn't mean to do what I did before…"

My heart sank as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I did!" She added quickly, "but I felt overwhelmed and safe, I just don't want you thinking poorly of me."

"Of course not!" The other night flashes through my mind, when she was on top of me stroking my rock hard cock with her warm body. I really did not know what to do with myself. Watching her, how delicate she seemed but the force in which she grabbed me with that kiss the other night had my mind all over the place. I pictured myself gently brushing her hair away from her neck as I plant little kisses across the side of her face, laying her out across the floor in front of the fireplace, my tender touch leading a scalding trail down to her wet little cu—_Cullen, get a fucking grip! You ain't gon' be fixin' to do shit._

She didn't seem to seduce me on purpose; I had to assure myself that she doesn't know who I am which just settles it for me. _I fucking want her so bad. _Leah didn't wanna to be around me or under me because of who I am in the entertainment industry.

"Leah," I whisper involuntarily, and my goodness even her damn name makes my breath catch in my throat. I wanted to moan it so badly. I wish that I could just whimper it into her ear softly as I make love to her in front of the fireplace.

_Stop thinking before ya' get your own cock hard with your thoughts. Fuck! This is painful._

I pass her the mug filled with warm green tea, denying her the opportunity to look me in the face. I felt like she would know what I was thinking about if she did. Heat pulsed quickly throughout my entire body and stared down at my empty hands.

I hear her gasp. "Holy fuck, your hand!"

I look at her and follow her gaze down to my bright red knuckle, ugh, the skin looked disgusting from earlier as it was being exposed to the dangerous temperature outside. I shook it quickly and tucked my hand in between my arm and my side. "It's nothing." I seriously did not want to tell her how I broke my knuckle. I had a strange feeling that she would just laugh at me.

"What happened!" She placed the mug on the floor and held my arm. Her eyes burrowing into mine as I finally just gave up and let her look. She let her fingers caress the surface of the raw skin. "Edward," she whispered. "I have bandages and stuff in the bathroom," she said quickly, trying to get up but stopping, wincing in pain.

I held onto her by my barely moving hand. I couldn't even fully hold onto her. "I'm fine, we'll worry about it later, just enjoy your tea sweetie."

She gives me a concerned look until I assure her that I am alright.

I look straight forward into the fire and I hear her take a gulp and practically spit it out. "No honey or sugar!" she giggled beautifully.

Damn, that voice of hers…

I smiled as she snapped me out of the thoughts stirring through my head, even though I was taken right back into them once I watched her get up and head to the kitchen. Her hips swung in such a graceful specious way that really made my mouth water.

"Sorry," I said lightly, quivering as I spoke. "Musta forgot."

"Hey you okay?" Leah questioned, reaching into a cabinet above the sink wincing a bit as she did so. _Damn, she can hear pretty much what I am thinkin' by my voice. _"F-from the uh accident, I mean…you've been so attentive towards me, I feel horrible not asking you if you were hurt or anything, and I mean…your knuckle."

_She is so cute. _I smiled and shook my head. "If I were hurt badly, you'd know by now. And my knuckle, all we needa do is wrap the sucker up, but we can do that whenever."

"No pain?"

"Nuthin'." _Other than the aching pain in my groin._ "Actually," I coughed trying my best to stop thinking about her and I in sexual situations. "You kept complainin' 'bout your back while you were passed out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that a habit?" I ask out of pure curiosity. Seems like it's an impulse of hers, which is kind of cute considering she was saying my name softly as she slept in the bedroom. God, it took all of my strength to not try to wake her up and fondle her.

_Shit I really am a pervert._

"My back?" she laughs and makes a face that reads pure agony.

Immediately I am by her side, leaving the warm sanctuary in front of the warm fireplace to just check if she was okay. "Talking in your sleep," I corrected her, setting my hand on her lower back nimbly. "You okay?" I ask pressing my lip against her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Yeah, I have some pain killers in the bathroom cabinet, I'll take some before cooking."

"I can cook," I say quickly.

_Really Cullen? You can burn oatmeal and you are offering to cook?_

She waves a dismissive have and spins to face me. "I want to cook, keep myself occupied."

I nod as my mind wanders a bit thinking that if I were to pick her up and take her to the bedroom I would hopefully be a significant improvement with the man called Sam that she had been with.

"You shared this place with Sam?" I hear myself ask.

She gives me a suspicious look. "You still curious about him?" Leah asks as she shimmies away from my hand. I was going to tell her I was sorry since it was obviously an open wound I was poking at here.

"I just wanna know if I gotta worry about him showin' up here, seeing you and I."

_I'm such a jackass._

But some relief did seem to cross her expression with my explanation to why I was insisting on hearing about Sam. "Mm. Well, I left Sam very recently. He is like a damn cancer, so unbearable," she remarked, staring past me towards the fire.

"Did…did he uh…hit ya'?" I was asking hesitantly.

"So much," she forced herself to chuckle, so much pain marring the beauty in her eyes. "He was such a narcissist."

"So he doesn't live here?" I remembered her saying that she rents this place.

She shook her head. "We never come up here, it's technically my brothers cabin. I use it mostly so, you have nothing to worry about," she assured me.

"Good." I sighed. "Don't want a crazy ex to find me tending to his 'woman'. Could be a pretty nasty situation," I said with a hearty laugh.

"This happen to you often?"

_God she is probably wondering if I'm some womanizing prick._

"Nah, don't wanna make a habit outta this either."

She smiled. "What would you do if he walked in here and grabbed me?"

"I'll whup 'im like a rented mule."

Her laugh rang through my ears.

_So beautiful._

"You have some pretty nifty sayings, I think I might use that one," she said, walking by me to sit on the sofa. "Hey." She patted the spot beside her. "I give the best massages."

_Goodness I am falling in love with this woman. _"Ya' serious?"

"I want to."

That is really all the persuasion I needed. She laid me down on the couch face first as she straddled my behind. First she began to lightly stroke my scalp, running her fingers lightly throughout my hair. Getting a feel of the texture of it I assumed.

"Hold on," I said, clutching the bottom of my shirt and yanking it over my head, tossing it on the floor.

**LPOV**

I watched him take off his shirt and felt the muscular contours of his back. I kneaded his shoulders and neck gently, feeling him tense up then relax with a stifled moan. My hands moved skillfully down his bare arms noticing how cold he felt. "You're cold," I commented, taking a quick note of his strong upper arms.

"Yeah, well, the temperature is rising in here now, don't cha think?"

I felt as if fire rushed through my veins and once I began to use my nails to scratch the surface of his skin softly I felt goose bumps rise up on his flesh. All I could do was giggle at his question.

"Leah, that feels amazin'," he groaned.

I grinned and continued down his back. "My mom used to do this to my head and arms when I was little, whenever we were in church if I got tired she would let me rest my head on her lap and she would just scratch and scratch. If she would stop I'd nudge her to keep going."

We stayed quiet as I continued to graze my fingernails up and down his spine, once my hands went into the amazingly soft texture of his hair I suddenly felt so aroused. He groaned softly when I continued to stroke.

_You're going down a dangerous path of arousal Leah._

I had to snap myself out of it before my thoughts go down the erotic route. "You wanna play a game?" I said in a much more sensual voice than intended, I leaned down pressing myself against his back and slightly tugging on his hair.

I felt myself shake along with his body once his booming laughter echoed throughout the room. "Sounds tempting."

I brought myself back up. "It's not going to be as sexy as I made it sound, just simple twenty questions." _Gosh I sounded like a nerd._

"I'd love to play twenty questions." And oh boy he really did sound interested.

I let go of his hair and asked the first thing that came to mind. "What kind of artists do you listen to?"

I felt him shrug and after a beat he answered, "I listen to everything really. You?"

I worked on his lower back and rolled my eyes. "You're supposed to be specific Edward."

"Okay, okay. I'm a country kinda guy, if ya' haven't taken notice. And I enjoy rap, blues, funk, rock," he chortled and shrugged again. "You answer now." I felt his heel nudge my back.

"I love everything and especially indie rock pop bluesy stuff," I laughed realizing that probably made no sense. "Like _Bat for Lashes, Kerli, Bjork, Lykke Li, Kings of Leon_, oh! And my brother just got me to start listening to Genius Kong," I said feeling him shift a little underneath me, _I'm probably talking to much._

"You listen to Genius Kong?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are actually pretty damn good. I've been wanting to see 'em live. I heard the band members are pretty good looking."

**EPOV**

_Shit. Maybe she knows—no she just made reference to wanting to see them because she heard that ME and my relatives are good looking! So she hasn't seen what we look like. Of course our albums really don't have our faces on them. Only our first album does and I look unrecognizable in that one. I looked like a caveman with all of that hair._

I really just had to get off the topic of music and bands.

"Ask another question," I suggested quickly. "I'm still trying to think of one to ask you," was my lame excuse.

I suppressed a groan as she worked on my lower back. _Man, she has incredibly talented hands._

"You have anybody back at home waiting for you? Someone that might be worried about you?"

"Probably, but I'd much rather be here Leah," I said, my voice growing husky when I said her name.

Her motions on my back slowed. "Girlfriend waiting at home? Wife?"

"I'm divorced," I confessed. "She was money hungry." I turned my head slightly to try and get a glimpse of Leah after realizing what I had just confessed.

_Damn this woman has such a hold on me, I'm willing to tell her almost anything without batting an eyelash._

"Ah, so then you're pretty wealthy I'm assuming?"

"Kinda." I cringed slightly at my damn mouth.

_I have no gosh darn filter sometimes._

I didn't the fact that I had money to sway her opinion of me in any type of way but it was way too late to change the story now. "My job pays good. But I have to travel a lot and work a lot of hours. She really couldn't handle it, so she was cheatin' on me."

"What a bitch," Leah said. "I'm sorry," she finished with genuine compassion as she continued working on my shoulders, I involuntarily tensed up again without realizing.

"I'm not. She was stuck up, I know now that she wasn't the one for me."

"The one for you?" Leah repeated.

"Yeah…Like I know that I'm gonna meet somebody some day," _I already have Leah, it's you, _"who is gonna love me for me as a person, who is gonna get me and understand me as a person and love me even with my issues." This wasn't just some line, I truly did feel this way and wanted Leah to know desperately how I felt.

_I'm in love with her. I know I am, I can feel it._

I turned my body around to see her face because she stopped the amazing massage.

She was just staring at me with a lovely smile. "I didn't think that there were men that actually thought like that," she said. The tingling in my stomach began, building up until the sensation caused me to hold her hands. Her head tilted to the side letting all of her hair fall to the side also. "You really different? Or are you just saying that stuff."

"I mean that."

I felt her hands squeeze mine gently and I just smiled like a goof at her reaction. "My brother, Emmett thinks I'm nuts."

"Well, he's the crazy one."

I felt a nervous excitement building within me. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her gently. I enjoyed the lingering feel of my lips on her skin. I know I caught her off guard, and butterflies were fluttering around like crazy in my stomach.

I watched her blush as she got up off of my lap. "We could-uh-have rice and some spaghetti for food. We gotta make do with-uh-what we can," she said, her voice wavering a bit as she spoke. Her hand went to the back of her neck as she headed to the kitchen.

After about an hour or so after I had gotten more blocks of wood from the cellar we sat in front of the fireplace with our stomach's full and plates empty. It felt so good to eat, I hadn't realized how hungry I was till I took the first bite of white rice.

"You know Erik Satie?" She asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "Why? Who's that?"

"He's a 19th-century French composer I have all of his piano suites in my ipod," she nodded towards her bag that was still placed beside the front door. "He owned 12 identical gray, velvet suits. After his death he had six suits left. He would simply wear them over and over till they wore out, his followers discovered in his home over 100 umbrellas, 84 handkerchiefs, and letters, most of which he'd written to himself. One of them was his diet, which was nothing but foods that were white like eggs, sugar, shredded bones, animal fat, salt, coconuts, rice, pasta, chicken cooked in white water, white cheese, and certain kinds of fish."

I stared at her in wonder. "You do your research eh?" _Such a brilliant woman._

"Want a shower?"

_Oh my god, she wouldn't actually let me go in the shower with her would she?_

"I'm surprised you didn't take one when I was passed out on the bed."

_Yeah a hot shower would have done me good after the heated kiss._

"You wanna take one first, so you can clean up your knuckle?" She asks.

_Dammit._

I shook my head. "Nah, you go ahead it's no biggie, I'll take one once you finish." I looked into her dark eyes, finding it hard to look away with her so close.

She had gotten her bag off of the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. She took about a twenty minute shower. And when she came out she was wrapped in nothing but a barely there towel, her hair in a wet ponytail. "Better get in the shower before I decide to go back in," she jokes; I watch goose bumps rise on her exposed moist skin.

_Keep it together man. _"Right," I said, heading for the bedroom. "Should probably use some cold water too," I joke bluntly.

She bites her lip as she heads into the bedroom.

I had started the water and undressed when I heard a tap on the door. I looked around frantically wanting to find something to cover my dick with. I was thinking maybe the shower curtain, but I was so sure that Leah wouldn't let me live that down so I finally settled for a damp towel.

"Fuck, that's cold," I whimpered. It almost didn't even wrap around my hips fully. I had to clutch onto it, leaving most of one thigh exposed. _I'm seriously a dumbass, I shoulda checked if there were any dry towels in here before stripping down._

"Come in!" I shout.

She opened the door, her towel dried hair hung in a tangled disarray that I found extremely alluring. I tried my best not to think about it with only a towel for a barrier between us. But her hair just looked so soft, needing to be toyed with, threaded around his fingers, as it had been the night before.

"I brought you my really ugly but warm sweatpants, an old shirt I used to wear, and a razor." Leah pushed her way firmly into the bathroom that was beginning to steam up.

I tried so desperately not to think about the fact that she was in a big shirt only. With her black and pink underwear sticking out from the bottom of her shirt. She placed the items on the counter with two fresh towels and a washcloth. Her shirt going up a little giving me more of a view.

"I figured you could go commando, just wash your boxers by hand and let them air dry in front of the fireplace." She looked me in the eyes, almost daring me to say something, before she continued. "You need anything else?"

_I need you Leah, so damn bad, please. I_ smiled at what she had just suggested, and struggled against the grin that was threatening to spread across my lips. "Nah."

"If you need anything just call," she said, walking up to me and reaching past to grab her brush from inside the shower. She walked out of the door and before I could push it closed, she had turned back and stopped it with her hand. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Hm?"

Her face was inches from mine, only the thickness of the door was covering my extremely noticeable erection. She stared into the depths of my eyes as I peeked around the edge. Her hand slipped from the door to my chest, lightly caressing down my ribs while I leaned to her nearly nose to nose. "I'll get this out of your way." She grinned.

Before I even knew what was happening her hand slipped down my hip and she jerked the damp towel out of my grasp. I stood there in complete shock and she turned and walked away, having no intention on looking down at the evidence that pointed to how bad I wanted her.

After my surprise had passed, I found myself snickering.

_She…she is just somethin' else. _"So you ain't gon' join me?" I asked before I could stop myself. _What the fuck Edward! You stupid?_

She slowly turns, blushing furiously. "If you were stuck with any other woman like this-" she gestured towards the front door that was blocked off by the freezing cold temperatures behind it. "-would you want them to join ya', cowboy?"

I bit my tongue and felt a grin on my lips from the fake accent she tried to pull off. "I doubt any woman would be as unpredictable or sexy as you. You, Leah take the cake for the most interesting, funny, and beautiful woman that I've ever encountered." _And hot damn, that was actually the truth._

While I was speaking she was heading back towards me. My mouth was a dry as the Sahara when she grabbed the hem of the huge shirt she had on and yanked it over her body.

It was like a challenge, _don't give her what she wants right away Eddie, keep your eyes on hers. But dammit even her eyes made me feel tingly and aroused._

We slowly began to cackle, my eyes finally beginning the slow trail down her body. Those aching, throbbing, magnificent breasts were enough for me to pass out. I was aching for her to touch my throbbing member.

And as I continued down my limbs got weak. I froze. My throat constricted. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. Every muscle in my body screamed at me to run to her and inspect her body, but I remained frozen.

She musta realized what I was looking at because she covered herself and let out a small cry. "Edward."

I broke out of my trance, I stepped up to her, mind you I was butt as naked still which I didn't even give a shit. "Leah," I cry softly. I plead with her with my eyes, just staring down at her until she allows me to remove the fabric from her side.

The bruises were a multitude of hues, colors that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more grayish, but still looked just as bad. And they were all over her. It was horrible.

And it wasn't just the bruises. There were scars, too. Lines across her sides leading to her back, like someone had dug their nails into her, tearing her flesh. Someone had clawed away at her, the gashes told the whole story. It was horrible, I could hardly bear to look at her.

"Jesus, Leah!" I cry, shocked. "Wha-did-oh my fuckin' shit-he didn't!" I fell to my knees grabbing the fabric of her discarded shirt and placing it over my lap. I brought her down with me, cradling her in my arms. "The accident did this to you? Right?"

_ If Sam did this I might have to catch a case._

When she didn't respond I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look into my eyes. "Right?" I shook her lightly as I convulsed with goose bumps rising on my naked flesh. "Leah, please answer me," I begged.

She opened those gorgeous red rimmed eyes that were ready to expel fresh tears. That look on her face was enough to tell me that Sam did this to her.

I couldn't believe it, I actually began to cry for her. I felt her warm soft hand grab mine and place it on the back of her neck, my knuckle throbbing in front of all her damp hair. "I'm fine," She assures, kissing my forehead. "I'm okay now."

I gather my wits to realize that she continues her generous kisses down my cheek to my lips. My manhood began to stir quickly straining itself into a throbbing erection.

"I've never felt so safe around someone," she whimpers against my lips hotly.

I feel my way past her marks and down to her ass to knead her delicious flesh in my strong hand. A little moan escapes her lips.

As I continued to mindlessly absorb the drugging nectar of her kiss I somehow got the courage to say something. I pull my head back and rest my nose against hers. "Do you want this?" I ask in a throaty groan, feeling desperate for her answer. The smoothness of her skin and warmth of her was so enticing. She clenched my shoulder and shuddered as she wiggled her hips experimentally against the length of me. I let out an agonized gasp as I reclaimed her beautifully swollen lips, trembling, swirling my tongue inside her warm mouth.

The air was forced from my lungs as she arched with abandoned longing. "Let me make love to ya'?" I breathed against her.

_I didn't want to just have mindless sex with her. I wanted to show her what I felt for her instead of telling her._

Her hand moved down to my solar plex as she pushed me back softly. "I never have done that," she said with irregular breaths.

I smiled as my heart rate increased like crazy. I took her hand with my swollen one and squeezed her ripe ass gently making her worried look turn into a lust filled one. "That's fine, we can do this as slow as ya' wannna."

She began to rock against my length as I bucked under her letting out a long groan. She captured my mouth with hungry urgency, tangling her tongue with mine as she slipped between my lips.

_I've fallen for her. It's official. I, the Edward Cullen was in love. How would I even tell her. What if she was just expecting me to leave her after sex. I wouldn't I would show her just how much I care for her._

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like this! Don't hate me! I just really thought that I could save the lemony goodness till the next chapter since this chapter was sooooo long. Pretty cute thought right? Edward is falling in love –AW- so cute. This chapter was pretty long so I hope I at least kept it interesting. Let me know what you think.**

**Again if you would like me to do a quick update for the lemony love making scene before New Year's then let me know because I will totally update if ya'll would like me to!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEARS hope ya'll were safe! Read the A/N at the end of this chapter please and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Some Good Love Making**

**LPOV**

I have only been with two guys in my life. Jacob and I were shy when we were with each other. We were ready for certain things, but never sex. And Sam had kind of made me feel guilty until I had just given myself entirely to him, pretending to climax when he did which I felt as if I were skilled at already. But with Edward, my mysteriously sensuous hunk was making me want sex much worse than I ever had in my life.

_How did I ever live this long to not know an orgasm well enough to know if I even had one?_

My sisters Rebecca and Rachel would always tell me, "once you have one, you will not even question if you had one or not."

I couldn't help myself in the shower. I was so aroused, being so close to Edward, teasing each other with alluring glances or small touches here and there. I let my head fall underneath the cascading water allowing my eyes to shut as I begin to imagine a scenario – Edward is rubbing my pussy while his other what I imagined to be skilled finger would curve inside me, he'd be begging me with that sexy accent of his to come. His other hand rising to squeeze and gently pull my pebbled tips that were just aching for his attention. I gyrate crazily, faster and harder as my cunt shuddered with wondrous waves of need that couldn't be contained. An itching started in my pussy, I continued my motions. I flexed my hips, a gasp escaped my mouth sounding a lot like, "Eddwarrrdd!" and with that my hands flew up to cover my swollen lips once I realized what I was actually doing.

_Leah! Have you no shame!_

I hadn't even noticed how much time I had spent in the shower. When I got out I was still worked up and fully shaven, I needed him to touch me so badly. I got out wearing nothing but a thin towel with my wet hair up in a tight ponytail. "Better get in the shower before I decide to get back in," I joke like a nerd. But, knowing my secret moment in the shower unbeknownst to him goosebumps were rising across my wet, exposed flesh as I watched him take in the image of me.

Earlier, when I brought in stuff for Edward to use and get into, seeing him with only a sparse amount of his lower half covered, and after noticing how nervous he looked it was too damn cute, I just decided that I had to mess with him a bit. I was feeling naughty when I yanked the towel from around his side I was only trying to tease him. He was just so breath-taking.

I had it in the bag! Right where I wanted him, wrapped around my little fingers. Till I heard that southern drawl, "so you ain't gon' join me?"

A rush of heat overcame my body. My cheeks were blazing; I felt hives beginning to break out across my chest. _Is he for real? _"If you were stuck with any other woman like this-" I had already been facing him again gesturing towards the front door and got ready to try and pull of a southern accent. "-would you want them to join ya', cowboy?" _I think I did a decent job._

I watched him give me a crooked grin as he bit his tongue, probably biting back a laugh from my terrible impersonation. "I doubt any woman would be as unpredictable or sexy as you. You, Leah take the cake for the most interesting, funny, and beautiful woman that I've ever encountered."

I was fully aware of his engorged manhood pointing directly at me, which at first surprised me, but now I felt even warmer. I felt the need to solidify what it was exactly that I wanted. I stepped towards him, now, standing directly in front of him I pull my over sized t-shirt over my head, forgetting about absolutely everything…the pain I was feeling…the emptiness…just everything.

Those emerald green eyes just held the fort on mine, refusing to look at what I thought he wanted badly. His smile is what got me to laugh right along with him. Edward's eyes were just gaping at my breasts which initially I thought was a bad thing. I didn't know if he liked them or not. Sam didn't, he always thought that they were too small. I was a damn 36C.

But, I saw Edward freeze. He didn't even look like he had been breathing; I followed his terrified glare and figured it out.

I covered up the marks that Sam had left on me from the night I planned to leave. I felt like I was going to throw up, I made a hasty and kind of embarrassed decision to grab my shirt up off of the ground and at least make a frantic attempt to cover up what I really did not want him to see. It was too late though, he already saw it. "Edward," I mutter softly that came out in a strangled sounding cry.

My voice must have snapped him out of it, he looked at me but I could only hold that disappointed glare for so long. _Was he mad at me for not telling him just how bad this was? _

Edward walks towards me, completely nude which I was sure he was barely aware of. "Leah," He cries, holding my arm till I let up and allow him to remove the shirt and inspect outcome of my abusive past.

When he finally was getting a good look at it he didn't say anything for so long. I was so scared of what he might say. How he might judge me for staying with Sam as long as I did, and how I allowed such aggressive abuse to happen to me.

"Jesus, Leah!" He shouts, I nearly fell over startled when he did. "Wha-did-oh my fuckin' shit-he didn't!" Edward collapses onto his knees, placing the shirt over his nudeness and hurriedly bringing me down with him. I nestled onto his lap; he held me so firmly and began to rock back and forth. "The accident did this to you? Right?"

_I. Fucking. Wish._ I almost laughed. _I thought we were comfortable enough with each other to not be in denial about something like this?_

But he just sounded so serious. I didn't realize that I hadn't even responded yet. I felt his calloused hands grasp my face securely, urging me to look him in the eye. "Right?" He shakes me lightly. "Leah, please answer me," He pleads.

_Gosh, what the hell do I even say?_

I open my eyes; they sting with fresh tears awaiting release. It was almost like he understood everything just by looking into my eyes. And you could have sworn that my eyes just told him that there will be an apocalypse beginning in the next few minutes.

Edward then did something completely unexpected…he began to cry. I was so confused, but then I understood. I was stricken with grief and was so happy that he cared. I took his hand and placed it on the back of my neck, kissing his face as I did so. "I'm fine," I assured him softly.

Finally, after wrestling with each others tongues for a few minutes he picks me up slowly and takes me to the bedroom. Concerned with my state of arousal; he laid me down on the bed and did a final moist sweep of my inviting mouth with his tongue before he pulled away, gripping my thighs.

"What?" I hummed still drunk from his explicit come-and-get-me lips.

"I don't have a condom on me," he whispers shallowly from his lungs.

"I'm on the pill, it's fine, I'm clean, trust me I haven't had sex in a year and a half." Which was all true. Sam didn't want to ever have kids with me which I merely accepted when I married him. He made me feel horrible about myself, like I was dirty so we just didn't have sex anymore. He refused to touch me because he thought I was Jacob's 'whore'.

Edward bit his lip, eyes wide. "Ya' sure?" He asked, sounding a bit apprehensive. When I opened my mouth to speak, he already was babbling on. "I mean we don't have to-I want to, **bad, **I just don't want cha' to do this if you aren't sure. I'm clean to-"

I sit up with a small smile playing upon my lips as I cut him off from speaking, softly feeding from the sweetness of his mouth that was richer than Godiva chocolate. "I'm ready for you, Edward," I moaned, depesperate; as if there were no time left.

He was ready to go. The intensity in his eyes when I pulled back showed me that he just wanted to rip away my panties and fuck me. I wanted so badly to give into that intensity and get completely engulfed into the sensations that he would make me feel. Edward was holding back, probably afraid of being too rough with me, which I didn't mind the slowness of this, I could wait forever for this amazing man.

I hear the alarm go off on the nightstand which was odd.

Unless….

_Oh shit, the electricity is back!_

"Turn the light on!" I shove him, he glares at me oddly as if he were about to say, 'no electricity.' But I pointed at the alarm clock that was sounding off. He stumbles and laughs flicking the light switch near the door.

It was mid day, but was still a bit dark so with the lights seeing all of him was just lovely. I get up on all fours and begin my way across the bed to the alarm clock, making sure to wiggle my ass a bit as I did so. I glance over my shoulder to see him stroking his engorged flesh, which was probably the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

I crawl back to him, his eyes meeting mine as he began to play with my throbbing nipples. He absolutely took my breath away. He tightened his grip on my taut breast and forced me back down onto the bed.

"Who could keep their hands off of this here body for more than a year?" He asked, rolling my nipples gently. "He's dumber than a damned stump." He sucked the tortured peak and took it between his teeth, making me suck in a startled breath.

He slid a hand — I'd lost track of which hand was where, I was in a such a sex haze I had to snap out of it and try to understand what he was doing —under my panties, and with his calloused fingers, rubbed my clit unrelentingly until it was slick and humming. He slid his hand farther, until his palm skimmed my clit. He looked up at me, his green eyes half shown pleading me to allow him access to my secret most sensitive parts of my femininity lay before him. I nod quickly writhing with need. Edward dazzled me with his smile before tugging on my aching peak lightly and he slowly pushed his finger into my hot hole. I closed my eyes just losing myself in pleasure. He freed my nipple and began to gently knead and stroke my breasts.

"Please, watch me, Leah."

My eyes shot back open as I took in the image of him. His magnificent powerful body. Narrow waist, lean hips and long, muscular thighs. His breathing was so ragged he could barely get the words out. "Your smell…God, your smell…"

_What?_

It sounded like an insult, not the way it was said, but just what was being said. But since he still had his finger in my wet sex I figured it was a great thing.

I realized that my hands were clutching at the bed sheets, so I decided to make myself busy allowing them to run through his hair and scratch along the muscled planes of his back. I felt a surge of energy that increased the sensitivity of every nerve in my body. His skin was on so hot, as if a sun had exploded inside of him as his finger was joined by another and he began thrusting hard, the friction of his palm making my clit oversensitive. I felt so wet and vulnerable under him, I felt myself pulsing around his fingers.

I moaned. "Kiss me," I demanded breathlessly, hoping to connect with him, to feel like he was aware of who I was and that I was not just someone to fuck.

His satin soft lips captured mine absorbing my essence into his very cells, he slid his tongue across my teeth and sucked on my tongue sensually. His cock rubbed against my stomach, his tip glistening with pre cum that slathered my skin. He removed his wet hand from my pussy and slid it up my hip. He lifted me off the bed slightly, pushing me higher up the bed. "You sure?" Edward asks, letting his cock rest on my aching warmth between my legs.

I smiled up at him and caressed his face sweetly. "I want you so badly, Edward."

He eased himself just barely inside me when I let out an agonize breath, almost succumbing to my release. I felt my body tense as I clenched around the tip of his swollen member. Ripples of ecstasy were flooding through my body in a sweet miracle.

"Fuck, Leah baby, look at me."

I hadn't even realized that my eyes were clasped shut until he said that. All I could see was white, the intense itch in my lower abdomen intensified as I trembled on the very edge of infinity. I felt one hand entwine with mine and the other down to my swollen clit.

I was shocked, his dick was big and the pain of him stretching me added to my uncontrollable, shuddering contractions. He thrust deeper and deeper; I'd never felt this feeling before. I spread my legs wider, wanting more, rocking with him in unconscious time.

I searched for his eyes as the white light subsided from my vision, once I found those green pools I stared into them deeply. I never made love, and I have never stared at my lover during sex. This was just amazing. It was as if I were obeying an instinct that I didn't even know that I possessed. I slowly and provocatively began to rise against his touch. Going slow felt incredible, but I needed more. I wanted him to stop holding back. "Please, Edward, I need more," I groaned, raking my fingers through his hair down to his neck, playing with the soft curls I found there.

He pounded into my glistening moistness as I surrendered quickly feeling the itching in my stomach being accompanied by burning. I squeezed his hand as he plunged into me relentlessly. My other hand holding onto the back of his neck for dear life, feeling his muscles flex. Our irregular heaving growing quick and shallow.

Edward then relaxed his speed letting me cry out in protest, I nearly died. I'd been so close again, but I knew this calmer pace would allow us both to hold out longer, to build the pressure even more. He lowered himself, our stomach's touching as he kissed me gently, his tongue taking the time to taste and explore. I allowed my tongue to roam as well, noting the honey flavor in his mouth, noticing the stubble under his nose as it tickled my upper lip. He slowed his thrusts, and I squeezed her inner walls until he moaned with each entry.

He pulled out almost completely, making me strain my hips to keep him inside, but then he eased back in, arching his hips so he hit what seemed to be a very sensitive spot for me. I didn't mean to, but I shouted out — no words, just an expression of the bliss I felt. He leaned in to suck my nipple. Intense. My eyes stayed on his and my mouth opened, and I lost control of the sounds coming from my own damn mouth.

"Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . ," came in ever louder and higher pitched moans.

Our breathing was in gasps - as though the air had thinned. My body rose up and pushed as he drove his member to its hilt with each thrust at a increasing pace. His mouth was against my neck, still gazing at me over my jaw. His breathing was fast and hard. My breaths came in punctuated gasps.

"Fuck! Edward—" I stiffened and let out an uninhibited cry of satisfaction.

He pinched my aching clit and took both of my hands, pulling them above my head resting himself on his elbows as his thrusts sped up. "Yes, Leah. Come for me, please I want to see how beautiful you look when you scream my name as you come." He growled, as I shuddered with ultimate joy. "Come for me, my cock is yours baby, I'm yours."

"All of you?" Tears built up in the corners of my eyes.

He smiled. "Every piece of me, yours."

I allowed the heat to overtake my body, my inner walls clenching from the glorious pressure that was caused by Edward's amazing manhood. I had my shattering release, "Edwaarrdd..oh..my..god..so-ungh-good!" It really all sounded like gibberish to my own ears.

I felt Edward abandon himself to pleasure. "Leeahh!"

"I wanna feel you come inside me, Edward, I'm yours baby."

With one final thrust, he shuddered and exploded inside me. I could feel his seed spill into my moist depths, feel the warm gush made me clench around him, another climax building. I assumed that he could feel me because he continued to move in and out of me, increasing the pace and deepening the penetration. I began gyrating and grinding myself up against him. "Yes…yes…Edward…Fuck…Oh…," came as I heaved, and convulsed into a chain of explosions. I shuddered to the great spasms and clenching, it was all becoming so clear. My mind was empty, all I could feel was Edward. His hair that seemed almost drenched in sweat touching my sweaty forehead.

My lips parted pulsing with the inflow of warm, sensual blood. I felt my thighs squeeze against his sides as the impending orgasm was approaching. He pressed his lips against mine as a tortured grown escaped his lips. I smiled as he murmured, "Wider." Even in the midst of his need I felt tenderness, and it brought even more tears to my eyes. The sensation of him filling me, rubbing inside was like a hot wire against my nerve endings.

"Oh, my God," he muttered hoarsely.

Every movement was pulling at me, dragging me closer. Every shift gave a breathtaking hint of mindless ecstasy that seemed to grow with each second. I shuddered and held his face in my hands. I didn't know even myself to why I was holding his face; it may have been for strength, or to just hold him still so I could gaze into those gorgeous eyes.

He murmured brokenly, and my arousal gushed through me like a tidal wave, a solid wall of incredible pleasure that took me past the point of any kind of return. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through me, changing me, making me indelibly his.

**EPOV**

I placed her hands on my damp face, closing my eyes as I did so. Her fingers were so soft and warm and I could smell the scent of lavender as she caressed every feature on my face. She even noticed a small scar that I've had since I was five; I fell off the carousel at the mall and got a mean gash on my chin. But now it was barely noticeable, and yet, Leah notices it. This was just lovely, I love and care for a women I met no less than a day ago and had made love to her no less than a few minutes ago...nice.

I leaned into her touch as her hands brushed through my hair and down to my ears and neck.

She stroked the back of my neck lightly, her hands now buried in my hair. She contently slipped her hands over my shoulders encouraging me to move closer still, until she could hear my breathing.

"Edward?" Her voice, much like her emotions, wavered somewhere between excitement and paranoid.

"Hm?" I was almost sure that she was ready to say that this was a mistake, that we have moved way too fast. Which would be somewhat true, this is moving a bit fast. But I never wanted to let go of her, she is just too amazing.

"Why do I feel this way?"

I froze immediately, not quite understanding fully what she meant by that. _Maybe she feels like she loves me back? _She wouldn't just come out and say it….would she? I'd never really felt so strongly about someone else so quickly before. It's complicated.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, almost hovering over the edge of a cliff wondering and anticipating whatever she was going to say next.

I saw her think about it for a moment. "You make me feel…wanted, needed, like I actually mean something to you."

My heart exploded in my chest. In a good way of course. I smiled which probably told her everything I couldn't say, dammit I was almost afraid I might cry.

_Seriously Edward, check if your dick is still there cause you might be growin' yourself a pussy._

* * *

**Okay! I seriously wanted to get this chapter up and posted. I apologize for it being so short, but I really just wanted to get the love making started and post it.**

**Next chapter will have tid bits of Leah becomming familiar with the thought of who Edward actually is! STAY TUNED! **

**I was thinking that I might post up a new story! I want to either do a Jackass related story or a angst/comfort/romance story involving LeahxEdward. Just let me know in the reviews if you think it'd be a nice idea! Please guys cause I don't wanna post a story if nobody is gonna read it, I wanna please ya'll so let me know REVIEW!**


End file.
